ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
K9
'''K9 '''is the Zenitrix's DNA sample of a Vulpimancer from the planet Vulpin. Appearance Due to his enhancements, K9’s appearance differs from a regular Vulpimancer. K9 appears to be a large black and brown dog with no eyes, ears and nose and with a forked tail, somewhat resembling a cross between a Doberman Pinscher and a Rottweiler. He has a spikes on both sides of his head, mimicking the appearance of ears of a Doberman Pinscher. His posture and movements are also somewhat apelike. His teeth are very defined and stick out of his mouth. K9 has no eyes, instead using his sense of smell and hearing, which are aided by three gill-like nostrils located on each side of his neck. K9 wears a spiked black leather collar and spiked band leather bands on both wrists as well as the Zenitrix symbol on his forehead. Abilities K9 main ability is his sense of smell. As he has no eyes, his "vision" is made up of a dull 3D mapping of where his senses originate, similar to a thermograph. Combined with his enhanced hearing, his senses take the form of a radar or sonar, allowing him to still perceive his environment more clearly. His enhanced speed and reaction time allows him to dodge, evade, and counterattack effortlessly with the help of his senses. K9 can track almost anything and anyone by their scent. K9 has superhuman strength, as he can rip off the roof of a car with ease. K9 can dig deep craters at a fast speed, even while digging through solid stone ground. K9 has enhanced agility that allows him to run, jump and climb at an inhuman rate. He is highly acrobatic and gymnastic, with such movements being similar to that of an ape. K9 is durable enough to survive a steel tower falling on top of him. K9 is a quadruped, however he is capable of standing on his hind legs, and he can punch, somewhat awkwardly, by doing this. In addition, his feet are prehensile, as he caught Gwen with his foot as she was about to be sucked into space. K9 also possesses razor sharp teeth and claws. He also has one trait regular Vulpimancers don’t, and that is his toxic breath. It can corrode anything it comes into contact with, it can knock living things unconscious, and is even flammable. Weaknesses K9 can't talk in human languages. Instead, he communicates through a combination of barking and snarling. Due to this, it is extremely difficult for anyone to understand him. K9's senses are very sensitive, making him vulnerable to anything that can overwhelm his senses such as a high-pitched sound or a strong smell. K9's lack of eyes makes him completely dependent on his other senses (mainly olfactory). When infected with a cold, K9's nostrils (on the sides of his neck) get blocked by mucus, making him unable to smell or hear and rendering him essentially "blind". In addition, his fur color seems to "decrease" from its vivid black and brown to a pale gray and brown tone, and his lips and claws turn from black to a sickly dark green hue. Trivia *K9's appearance is based on the Doberman Pinscher. *K9 is also based on the mythological hell hound. *K9's real name is Cer'Beerus, a play on the Greek Mythological Cerberus. Category:Vulpimancers Category:Animal Aliens Category:Zenitrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Senses Aliens Category:Enhanced Digging Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Clawed Aliens